Darkly dreaming (In a bitter truth)
by PJ Audentia
Summary: At the end of it all, Eddie is still stuck in the cage that he have been prisoned in since childhood. EddiexWaylon
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **This story will contain blood and description about murder and child abuse.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Outlast or any character from the game.

**Author's**** note:** Thanks to QurikyRevelations, you can now read with better spelling.

More notes at the bottom.

* * *

**Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane; Excerpt from Interview; Observing Physician: Dr. Garnett Snow; Patient; Eddie Gluskin; (14:27, 2013.01.08)**

** *Recording Start* **

_ "How do you feel today, Mr. Gluskin?" _

_ "Fine. I'm fine. Perfectly healthy and stable."_

_ "Mmhm. How do you think the treatment is working for you so far then?" _

_ "Good, good. It's going great. I really feel a lot better."_

_ "Do you think this treatment has affected you to feel different about your former actions?" _

_ "Yes, I feel a lot better now."_

_ "And you say that you have successfully achieved ascendancy your dream state during your exposure to the morphogenic engine?" _

_ "Yes, yes. I feel that I have gained control to the fullest now since my first round." _

_ "Really? Because, I have a report here that says otherwise."_

_"That's a fucking lie!" _

_ "Calm down. I am just here to ask you questions about your dream state. No need for you to get upset, Mr. Gluskin."_

_ "Stop fucking calling me that! I hate that! I hate being called that!"_

_ "What? You mean, 'Mr. Gluskin'?"_

_ "I said stop calling me that!" _

_ "Fine, but what else should I call you? Eddie?"_

_ "That's fine…"_

_ "Why don't you like being called by your last name? Does it remind you of your father, Gerald Gluskin?"_

_ "Fuck! Don't say that name! That's not my real fucking father and that's not my real fucking name!"_

_ "Then who is your real father? And what is you real name then?" _

_ "Cleaver. Yes, that's my real name. My father's name is Ward."_

_ "Ward Cleaver? Like the father in the TV show 'Leave it to the Beaver'?" _

_ "…"_

_ "I take your silence as a yes. You know, Eddie, this isn't the first time you have claimed that your childhood experiences came from several episodes from that show. Do you want to talk about that, Eddie?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Alright then. If we're done talking here I suppose the doctor would want me to hand you over so you can continue on the proje- _

_"No! Not that! Anything but that! I don't want to get into that again! You can't do this to me! You can't fucking torture me like this! Fuck! You fucking shit! You can't! Help! Help!" _

_ "Calm down, Eddie! Stop struggling! Guard! Guard!" _

** *Recording Stops***

** Xxx**

She was a filthy slut. Just like the rest of them.

A horrendous female being that fit with the rest of them.

He was in town to do some business when he had seen the woman. She had looked only a few years older than himself and was alone in a bar at night—alone and drunk from too much alcohol. She had watched him from afar for quite some time before approaching him with wobbly legs. He then put on his mask; the mask, who changed his appearance so well, that it fooled anyone to see him nothing else but a charming, helpful, kind man.

She had brought up a cigarette packet from her purse and offered him one, which he gracefully turned down. She giggled as they had made small talk. She praised him as he had often been praised before of his appealing good looks and muscular body. It was clear that it was Eddie she had become drunk on, that she wanted him, was no surprise for him.

It was funny, because he wanted her too, but presumably not the same way.

After a few more hollow conservations, they both had taken their coats and left together.

From there they took a leisurely walk in the park. Almost immediately she suggested with absolutely no shame in her face that they could have a little 'fun' on the grass.

She didn't question him when he had grabbed her shoulder and led her away from the stone rout and onto the grass behind the bushes. She hadn't complained when his hold on her shoulder got uncomfortably painful as she leaned towards him and tried to give him a kiss, which he quickly averted.

She had giggled and mockingly asked if he was a shy little boy. Her eyes don't notice that his facial expression takes on a look of loathing. She didn't see, or even wondered for a second, that her life was on a hazardous thread.

As she opened up her blouse, exposing her b*** and neck, he dragged out the razor-sharp knife from his inner pocket that he always carries with him. She gasped when his knife penetrated her b***. A gasp of ecstasy or pain or perhaps shock that the moment she had found secretive and lascivious had turned to something agonizing and horrendous.

His mask fell off and his real face came up to the surface. A smile curls up on his lips in to a grin as he saw the blood slowly cover her blouse, the fabric absorbing it.

She is a whore, just like the rest of them—a filthy, fucking whore.

With strong force, he yanked the knife out from her chest, hearing a loud sigh as he did. Then he stabbed her again, and again, and again, forcing more blood to spill out.

Her legs eventually gave out, and she fell down onto her back on the cold grass. He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the smell of copper and iron.

She is still alive. Her bloody, puncture bitch goes up and down, fighting for air, as her throat makes a whiny sound, trying to make a sound. Maybe she wanted to scream or perhaps beg for mercy, but she can't since her lungs were filled with red fluid.

He went down on his knees, flung up her skirt over her stomach, which incited a small painful whimper in response. Weak and probably in a state of shock, she is incapable to try to stop him as he forced her legs apart.

He grimaced in distaste as he noticed her lack of underpants.

With rapidly pace, he repeatedly stabbed her between her there. Blood makes it way down her legs, causing her to loudly gasp and squeak with distress. He stabs inside her cunt, just as she had only for a moment ago wanted him to do, but with a softer, warmer, and flesh-made tool.

The blood keeps spurting out from her wounds, and he continued to stab her, feeling for every drawn second how her pulse slowly fades away.

"Filthy whore, fucking bitch," he muttered for only her to hear, as he showed his hatred for her and every disgusting whore on this earth.

When he's done, when her heart has stopped and her body no longer fighting to stay alive, he pulled away from her. Her blouse's front is dripping with the red liquid, and her legs are covered with the same color.

Putting the knife in his inside pocket, he grabbed her legs and dragged her toward the running waterway nearby. He's not stupid. It's not like he would just grab a whore to take her life and end the world's misery with her in it on a place he wouldn't know to how cover it up.

No, the time and place is just as planned as always.

The river is only a few meters away, where he can simply throw the body in to let it float away for it to be discovered a few days from now. The darkness helped to cover his action if anyone by chance happened be walking in the park, which he highly doubted anyways since it's a Wednesday night and weather reports had said it would start to rain by the end of it.

Eddie's smile grew wider as he heard the splash when her body fell down the river. Another whore out from this world. Another woman, who no longer can bear any children to ruin their lives or another's.

Another task is done. And tomorrow, when he gets home, he will start his search for another one.

**Xxx**

Eddie remembers his first.

After Eddie got out from the psychiatric hospital, after wasting a year and a half there, he decided to go back to school and get an education. It had been one of the things both he and his therapist had agreed on seeing that it was a sensible thing to do.

With the help from one of his doctors, he got help to find a place to rent, called a halfway house, and enter an alternative school to help earn some good grades.

His new place was small and shabby, but Eddie didn't mind. It was only for a while, and between that and the psychiatric ward, this was a better choice.

His classroom at the school was small too—only eight students, all in a variety of ages and intelligence levels. The only thing they have in common is that they are all males. He found out soon enough that he isn't the only one in the class that had spent time in a mental hospital. Some of them had even gone so far as to spent time in jail for defaults with the law.

Some of the guys look at him with tense eyes, wondering what the man with the muscular body could have done in his past. Most of the guys seem nervous with him nearby, probably because of his brawny body and cold stare. But as long they won't do anything to him, he'll not bother any of them.

The teacher is a woman. She is nothing stunning with puffy cheeks, small breast, plain clothes, and a bit overweight. Nevertheless, she fills most of the men in the room with lust and leaves them with a throbbing erection and the need to masturbate with her in their thoughts.

One man, who sits beside Eddie in the back, masturbates quietly as the teacher continues to introduce herself to the class. Eddie notices, makes a face, but won't comment.

Her name is Mrs. Susan Turner.

She starts slow; she gives him extra attention during the class than the other men, giving him more praise and commendation for his work than anybody else. She touches his shoulder as she studies his work and leans distressing near him as she gently comments on the mistakes and faults. This in particular makes Eddie lean himself away, uncomfortable with her touch.  
Eddie notices, and is sure others in the class do too as they glance with jealousy or grins at him when they see the affection she gives him.

It goes on like that for weeks, until one Thursday when Mrs. Turner ask Eddie to stay after the class has ended.

Then she begins to touch him—fondling his chest with her hand, whispering foul things she wants them to do in his ear. She tells him how handsome he looks, how much her body aches to have him inside of her, fucking her roughly and hard on his desk, as she will scream out dirty words. It disgusts him that not only does she want to do these things with him, a man, a student that she barely knows, but also because she is already married and doesn't seem to care who she breaks her vows to her husband with.

A horrendous woman. A slut. A whore.

He wants to hit her, scream at her about how sickening she is that she wants to do such filthy things than with her own spouse. How sick she makes him that she even just thinks those thoughts with him in them. Eddie wants to strangle her, kill her, and wipe her away from the surface of this earth, as this adultery bitch clearly doesn't deserve to walk on it.

But he won't, since he knows very well that causing her any harm would only get him into trouble. After all, the police would likely more believe a female teacher as a victim than an ex-mental patient.

Abhor sensation inside his torso wells up as her fingers begin to caress up to his neck, and she leans towards him for a kiss. Swallowing down a hard lump inside that builds up inside of him and forces his body to calm down from anxiety and anger, he pushes her gently aside and states that he should leave.

As he tries to get past her, her hands grab his wrist more roughly and demanding if anyone had touched him in years.

Not since…

The situation felt too excruciatingly familiar as she leans forward and starts kissing his neck, telling him how good she can make him feel, how much he will like it too.

He feels her hand slowly grope his penis, giving it a light squeeze and suddenly it is very late at night and he was eight in his bed with his father's hand inside his pants, touching his private parts. He cries and screams for his mother for help, despite that she never comes to his pleadings. His father grows furious and gives his son a hard punch in his face before pulling his nightwear down.

When he comes back to himself, he notices small scrape wounds on his wrists as the teacher claws, tries to break free from his grasp with his hands strongly grip around her neck. Being choked, she makes a gurgling sound, tries to plead for mercy.

He can stop at that moment. He can release his grip, let her lungs get the air she desperately wants, let her live.

But he doesn't. And why should he? Why should he give her mercy when she had ignored his?

Instead he grasps harder around her neck, feeling how her nails dig deeper into his wrist and her clawing gets more frantic.

He chokes her harder with every second. Even when her hands stops scratching at his hands and fall down limp to her sides, even when the choking sound from her last breaths stops, leaving the room in silence, even as her eyes has rolled back and her head sways loose in his hands and her body dangle limp in his grip.

Gradually, he lowers down the body on to the floor, as he lets out a heavy breath of adrenaline and relief.

His breath is steady, and he is feeling great. An emotion swells up inside of him as he stares down at the corpse. But it's not panic nor was it arousing.

It is a strong emotion—a feeling of power and blissfulness. A sensation that he finally got rid of a human filth that had been bothering him for weeks. A person with less ranking in the food chain than spit.

A human with no soul.

He learns soon that he loves that feeling.

* * *

So this is the first chapter of a much longer fic regarding the life, childhood, capture and incarceration of Eddie Gluskin. After time, more characters from the game will apear.

Each chapter will contain warning about that chapters triggering parts (so if something triggers you, but you still want to read this fic, you can just jump over the chapter that contains the triggering part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's**** note:** I have update this fic with no beta read, but will re-update once again when I have got it beta read.

**Trigger warnings:** Child abuse, blood, animal cruelty, pedophilia.

More notes at the bottom.

* * *

**Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane; Excerpt from Interview; Observing Physician: Dr. Garnett Snow; Patient; Eddie Gluskin; (12:30, 2013,01,25)**

***Recording Start***

_"What about these women on the pictures. Do you recognize any of them?" _

_"I haven't seen any of these people in my life."_

_"You don't remember any of them? The woman of these pictures was your neighbor for over a year, you don't see to recall her? You don't reminisce what you did to her?" _

_"I said that 'I haven't seen any of these people in my life!'" _

_"You murdered these women, Eddie. All of them are dead because of you. You don't recall killing them?"_

_"I haven't killed anyone."_

_"No? Several of these women were last seen in life in your company, Eddie. Not mention that a knife in your possession had blood from one of them women. You murdered these women, Eddie. Why?" _

_"… I didn't kill them… I just, made them better for this world."_

_"What do you imply?"_

_"They are not dead, Doctor. You see. They are gone from this earth, but they are not dead. No, you have to have a soul to die and those whores didn't have any soul in them! I haven't killed anybody!"_

_"Calm down, Eddie. I just want to know why you killed them."_

_"I already told you that I haven't killed anybody!"_

_"But, if you have not committed any crimes then why are you here?" _

_"They set me up. I haven't done anything wrong in my life." _

_"But you did get rid of these women from this world, didn't you?" _

_"They deserved it. They were all whores. Scums, disgusting sluts, that defiled everything they touched and did nothing than destroying others with their filth. They were all fucking whores! They all deserved it!" _

_"I think their family members and friends would strongly disagree at your declaration."_

***Recording Stop***

**Xxx**

Eddie spends days locked inside his apartment after the incident with Mrs Turner.

Spends his time alone with his own thoughts about his new discovery. Hiding himself for the outside world. But the feeling he had felt when he had stared at her lifeless body, was beyond gratifying.

He feel much more exhaustive… feeling complete.

No one even suspects that she is dead. Everyone that knew her talks loudly about Mrs Turner's unhappy marriage and not soon begins the rumors that she had run away with a man to the warm beach in California. The rumors about her ill-fated marriage and bolting away reaches the police and the investigation about something felonious could have happened her, is early closed.

No one suspects that she is dead or that her corps is now rotting deep underground in the forest.

Eddie smirks at the thought of her dead, now rotting corps.

She deserved it.

She had tried to hurt him and he had been able to hurt her back before she done anything.

Eddie had never felt such power before. Being the one able in control of what happened to him had never been his before.

Not once when he grew up in that blasted house he had had a chance to get even a minute of being able to control what happened to him.

Not once.

Not even as a teenager, when Eddie had been taller than his uncle and more physical stronger than is own father, he had been able to get the upper hand.

Every time, every single time, he always shrank down beneath his abusers as they hurt him. During those times as they did thing too him, he always became once again a little boy that didn't stand a chance against two grown adults.

But that would never happen again.

Now, when he finally knew that he could fight back. He could be the superiority on what would happen to him and make sure nothing could harm him.

Not like that. Never again.

**Xxx**

Eddie is six, when one night he's awoken from his sleep when the bed dips behind him and he feels a warm body pressing along his back. Eddie smells the familiar scent of beer and cigarettes, he squeezes his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep.

He doesn't know why his father is in his bed. The older man had never done anything like this before. As far as Eddie can recall, his room is the only place in the small house that his father never stepped a foot in, not caring to inteact with his only child.

Not sure what do to, Eddie continues to pretend be asleep. Even when he starts to feel a large hand moving over his bare side, curling around his ribs and smoothing his chest.

It feels wrong. Something not right. Eddie reflects between to ask his father what he is doing or continue to pretend to be asleep as his father will get bored and leave. Since the first would probably only cause him a hard smack on his head for questioning his father, he goes with the latter.

The big hand remains to touch and softly nip his chest as he can hear his father's breath get louder and the smell of alcohol bigger. After a while, the hand stops still on his chest, as he starts to feel something hard and warm pushing against his back. The bed begins to creak as the older man begins, with a rocking motion, to bump the small boy's body.

Eddie starts to feel more worried now of his father's performance. It's feels wired and scary at the same time. The hard thing poking his back is uncomfortable and he wants to change position to get away from it, but he doesn't dare to move as his father continues to rock into him. Each movement more hard, fast and demanding as the time goes. The breath on his neck his warm and the sound his father makes get louder and more rapidly, as he was running.

Eddie closes his eyes tight. Tries to shut out on what is happening and tries to let his mind to think of something else.

It goes on like that for a few seconds, until he stops and Eddie can feel his briefs, being roughly pushed down, clearly not concerned if he wakes the young boy. Eddie bits his lip as he prevents any protest or questions leave his mouth, but it's too late as he can hear himself ask.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

Eddie can feel the fear build up inside of him, as he knows well that his father can be very feisty when he gets disturbed and especially when he is drunk.

"Shut up, boy, go back to sleep." His father grunts.

Eddies close his eyes again, this time even harder that it hurts in eyelids. He's scared, but also grateful that his father had only rumbled at him than giving him a hurtful smack toward his head.

He feels the warm, hardening thing that he can't figure out what it is, nudging between his butt cheeks. He hear his father groans loudly as he once again starts the same movements from before, this time more rapidly and harder. Eddie finds this more uncomfortable than before, as the hot stick now touches his bare skin and shifting between his butt locks.

It doesn't take more than less a minute before the older man grunts out heavily with a curse and Eddie can feel something hot, sticky fluids drip down between his cheeks. Eddie wants to move away, get away from the hot breath from his father in his neck. Go to the bathroom and wipe him of the wired fluid that is dripping on his cheeks and thighs. He wishes that his father would leave so he can clean himself and shake away the awful feeling of disgust and anxiety, as he won't dare to do it in the older man's presence.

The old man lets out some heavy breaths before shuffling away from the boy, get up from the bed and leaves wordlessly.

As soon as the door shuts behind him, Eddie gets up from his bed and shakes wildly as he tries to throw away all his frisson and fretfulness. After wiping himself of from the fluid his father left behind with some color papers in his can, as he fear that go to the bathroom might attract his father if he hears him go there, he goes back to his bed, that he still finds warm and still smells of sweat and cigarettes after his father.

He pulls the cover up high, grab one of e few toys he has, the teddy bear and prays that this event would never occur again.

**Xxx**

It's raining and cold outside as Eddie hurries home from school. It's still several blokes before he reaches there and the rain only seems to get worse by minute. He doesn't have any bus fare as the rest of his classmates and his cheap umbrella is already long thrown away by his father and he doesn't have the courage to ask his father to by another one. The thin long-sleeved shirt doesn't give much protection from the cold, wet winds as Eddie hopped it would.

Eddie is nine.

After twenty minutes, Eddie can finally see his house, but his gaze notice something that makes him stop his rapidly steps to get into a dry place and for a moment he just stares at the driving way. In the driving way it's not only one car, but two standing as the rain drops on them.

The first one, his fathers, but the other his is uncles.

A dry lump builds up inside Eddie as he just staring at the car in his view. A cold breeze makes him wake up from his thoughts and with slow, heavy steps he walks toward his house.

Eddie opens the door to his house carefully, hoping that no one will hear as he quickly takes off his shoes and tip toes to his own room.

He gives the kitchen and living room a quick glance as he passing by them, only to his relief finds them both empty. His parents' bedroom door is wide open, that only concludes that his mother must be out.

He is only a few meters from his own room as sound of a door opening and a greeting reached his ears.

"Hi, Eddie."

Eddie turns around as he see his uncle walk out from the bathroom, giving him a small wave and have a grin on his face. Eddie does nothing but swallows. He knows what is going to happen now.

**Xxx**

It's cold and it's raining as Eddie is walking home. As usually, he doesn't have any money for the bus nor does he have an umbrella cover himself with. It's nothing unusually than any other rainy day.

Except for one thing.

When Eddie reaches the third block from his home, he hears a sound. An annoying call that sound like a wine and a squeak at the same time. His feet takes him into a different path than his regularly one and despite the rain and the cold, he doesn't stop until he reaches the source – a small, tiny grey kitten, that is soaked wet and lies helpless in a wet cardboard box.

For a moment, Eddie just stares at the kitten, who makes that squeaking sound again. He have never seen a kitten before. Only on television. None of his neighbors has pets and neither of his parents doesn't seem to have any care or interest for animals.

The rain keeps pouring and the small kitten only looks more helpless than before. Eddie bits his under lip, carefully picks the kitten up and puts it beneath his shirt, against his skin. It's fur is soft, and silky, but wet.

He is not sure what he should do with it. His father would certainly not approve and he has himself no knowledge how to care for a kitten.

He should leave it here, turn around and walk home, where it's dry and more warmer than on the outside. But as he holds the small thing in his hands toward his skin, and the small sounds of annoying squeaks turns into something much more cuter and softer, a warm feeling blooms inside of him.

The emotion of having someone to care for and be cared off blossoms as a wonderful sensation inside his stomach.

Eddie looks down at the kitten. "You can come home with me," He tells. "I will take care of you."

Eddie almost runs home in the rain. Or, he wants to run, but the worries that the kitten can get hurt if he falls is too big, so he just rapidly jogs.

Eddie hurries inside and tries his best to be quiet. His father is lying on the couch, passed out, still with a bottle in his grasp as he snores out loudly. The door to his parents' bedroom is wide-open, confirms that his mother isn't home.

He peels off his wet clothes, throws them up over the bathtub to dry and gets two towels for himself and the kitten. He places the kitten on his bed and quickly dry himself of and dresses himself. After he is done, he gently starts to rub the kitten with the towel, dry its drenched fur. When the small animal is dry enough, he gently places a blanket over it before hurrying to the kitchen to find something for it to eat.

He opens the fridge. There isn't much, not for the kitten and less for himself, but he do find a carton of yogurt. Yogurt is made of milk, right? The yogurt smells decent enough, grabbing a small bowl; he silently goes back to his room and makes sure to shut the door with most care.

He can't have his father to wake up and find out what he is up too.

He turns to the kitten, who still lays on his bed under the blanket, not have moving an inch since Eddie left it alone. He pours some of the yogurt in the bowl and drinks a little himself, pushing the bowl to the kitten, hoping that the animal will eat with no complain as himself.

The kitten doesn't eat any of the yogurt.

After a while, the kitten starts to make those annoying sounds again, only inside a room in his home, they seem much louder.

Eddie tries to make it stop. He pets it. Tries to fed it with his fingers. Holding the blanket over it to make the sound stop, but it only makes the kitten yowls out louder.

He pleads. Begs the kitten to stop.

He must stop. He will ruin everything if he continues. He have to stop or else…

The door slams open and Eddie is so scared, knowing that anger his father is a bad doing that only will cause him harm.

"What a hell are you making such racket about, boy?" the man yells, the smell of alcohol reeks the room. Eddie doesn't move or speak.

The kitten mews.

His father's gaze turns to the bed, staring at the kitten, his face scrunched with misperception.

"What is that?" He asks with a stern voice.

Eddie blinks. Looks at the kitten and then to his father, his lip going up and down, but he can't bring himself to answer.

"I have asked you a question, boy." His voice low and slurry, but deadly serious. "Answer the fucking question or I'll make sure you regret it."

"It's a kitten." Eddie forces the words out.

"I know what a fucking cat is, boy. Why is it here?"

"I found it outside."

Eddies father gives him a long stare. "So you just decided to take it in?"

Eddie swallows, he open his mouth to answer, but before he can start to think what to say.

"Who the fuck told you that you could just take a fucking cat inside, boy?" The older man roars, his face red with rage, he stares at the young boy in front of him. "You think you can do whatever you want inside this house, boy? Think that you are the fucking man of the house?"

Eddie can't bring himself to say anything to try make his father less angry. He starts to shake in fear and his gaze falls to the floor. Trying to block out the stare his father gives him and the small sounds the kitten makes.

The kitten continues to mew and Eddie see no point in trying to get it quiet since doing something now would only cause his father into more rage. He pleas inside of him that the kitten will stop and be quiet and that his father will just close the door and leave. He tries so hard to beg and hope for this. Hoping with his heart that once, just once, will his father leave him alone and not do anything towards him or the kitten. Hoping that his father will not say a word, close the door and go back to sleep.

Nothing of that ever happens.

Hours later, it's still raining outside, as Eddie's mother comes home from work. She finds her husband lying passed out in a chair in the kitchen and her son, crying in his bed with bruises on his body that weren't there this morning.

She hurries to her own room, planning to lay down in her bed and start to drink. A thing she, after a long day of work, craves. But stops by the bathroom. Finding a small, dead animal floating lifeless in the toilet that someone has attempted to flush down the drain.

She only sighs with frustration. Picking up the dead animal with a piece of paper, throws it in the dumpster and not going to ask any question about how it got in there in the first place.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the fic so far. Thanks for all the lovly Reviews to the story.


End file.
